<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowflakes and String Lights by AudrerAndJuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842692">Snowflakes and String Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck'>AudrerAndJuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, all my homies love sapnap, georgenap is underrated, we need more sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sapnap had a chance to say anything, the door creaked open to reveal George standing on the other side. <br/>"Hey," George said. "I thought I might find you here."<br/>"Were you looking for me?"<br/>"You could say that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowflakes and String Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends, it's Audrer again cause Juck won't write<br/>(No shade, Juck, ily (shes working on something now anyways lol))<br/>But yes, it is December and Christmas is my favorite holiday, so you will be seeing a fair few Christmas things from me :)<br/>Here is some Gogy n Sappy fluff for y'all<br/>(I read alittlelesssixteencandles's 'what are you doing new year's eve' and wanted to write a mistletoe oneshot... you should check their fic out it's cute and it's karlnap and I love karlnap sm)<br/>Okay enough rambling lol enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap enjoyed parties. He had been excited when his roommate, Dream, had suggested having a Christmas party and inviting all of their friends, but it was only around 10:00pm when he got tired and went upstairs to his room. He liked the party, he truly did, but he just didn’t feel like dancing and drinking right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was calmer in his room, where he could just listen to soft Christmas music on his bed with his eyes closed. He could watch the snow falling that was illuminated by an outdoor light outside. He had left the main lights in his room off but the lights outside coupled with his string lights on the wall made it so that he could still see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed like that for a while before a knock on his bedroom door startled him into an upright position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he had a chance to say anything, the door creaked open to reveal George standing on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” George said. “I thought I might find you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you looking for me?” Sapnap said, hoping the slight tinge of hopefulness in his voice would go unnoticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that.” George walked over and sat next to Sapnap on his bed. Sapnap was very aware of the distance between the two of them. “What are you doing in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listening to music. Just chillin’,” Sapnap said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you downstairs?” George asked. “You know… at the party you half threw?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shook his head. “Nah, this is Dream’s party. I just helped decorate a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” George said. “It’s still a party. You usually love this sort of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sapnap said. “I guess I’m just tired tonight. The dancing and the music and all that is kinda loud. It’s nicer up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George hummed in response and their conversation dulled to silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap found himself looking out the window across from his bed. It was snowing, like a lot of winter nights. Large snowflakes blew around in the wind. Some would land on his windowsill. Others would be blown away to land somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The snow is pretty,” George seemed to read his mind. Sapnap looked back at George who was still fixated on the snow outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not as pretty as you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap had liked George for a while now. He had somewhat come to his own conclusion that George didn’t feel the same and had decided not to risk screwing up their friendship in pursuit of something more. It didn’t bother him all that much. He was pretty good at ignoring whatever feelings he might have for George when they were with friends and hanging out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was times like this one that were harder. With George sitting beside him watching the snowflakes fall from the sky. The dim lighting in his room highlighting George’s face in the most annoyingly attractive way that Sapnap just couldn’t ignore. The way that their hands resting on the bed were too close yet achingly not close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is,” Sapnap said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that followed was nice. Sapnap enjoyed George’s company as they watched the snowflakes fall outside his window. He could hear the faint music from the party downstairs but didn’t have a hard time tuning it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go for a drive or something?” George asked after a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?” Sapnap asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno,” George shrugged. “Just something to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shrugged, nodded a yes and stood up, George leading the way out of his room. They only made it a few steps into the hallway before George stopped in front of him causing Sapnap to nearly bump into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a mistletoe?” George pointed up at the ceiling. Sapnap sucked in his breath as his eyes followed the direction George was looking. Sure enough, hung from the ceiling with a small red ribbon was a cluster of leaves and white berries. A cluster of leaves and white berries that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap</span>
  </em>
  <span> had hung there earlier (for absolutely no reason whatsoever) when he and Dream were setting up for the party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George turned around and faced him. Sapnap glanced at the floor, and then the wall, and then the mistletoe above their heads. Anywhere but into George’s eyes whose unwavering gaze was fixed on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Sapnap cleared his throat, finding it to be drier than he’d remembered. “When Dream and I decorated, I honestly forgot that I put that there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George laughed. His face lit up that way that it always did when he laughed. “Yeah, sure,” he said sarcastically. “I’m sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, I swear!” Sapnap laughed with him. He was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. The way that George’s eyes sparkled as he looked up at him. His laugh faded after a moment as he worked up the courage to say what he said next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that means we have to kiss now, doesn’t it?” Sapnap had gone for a joking tone but his voice sounded more serious than he had meant for it to. He hoped that wouldn’t be a bad thing. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George looked down for a moment and smiled before looking back up at Sapnap. “Yeah…” George took a step closer. Sapnap could’ve sworn George’s eyes flickered down to his lips for a moment. “I guess it does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And George’s lips were on his. He tasted of warmth and the peppermint hot chocolate that he and Dream had made for the party. Sapnap wrapped his arms around George’s waist and felt the soft fabric of the ugly Christmas sweater George had worn to the party. The music and the party downstairs faded away and all that existed was George’s lips on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George pulled back for a moment and grinned up at Sapnap. Despite his playful smile, his cheeks were quite obviously red, though Sapnap assumed that he looked the same if not redder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—” Sapnap breathed a small laugh. “I didn’t think that would actually work if I’m being honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes and pulled Sapnap back down into another kiss, his fingers tangling into his hair. Sapnap moved one of his hands up to cup George’s face lightly. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George pulled away again and let his hands fall back to his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he said. “I hope that made you happy, because I haven’t gotten you anything for Christmas and I was hoping that might make up for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George!” Sapnap laughed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ily &lt;3<br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>